The King of Games vs The God of Chaos
by The Shadow of Your Shadow
Summary: Yugi and the gang were hoping to just hang out and be normal kids for once, but suddenly all of that is changed when two new kids show up at Domino High. What is it about these students and why do they remind Yugi and the others of Duel Monsters?
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Title: The King of Games vs. The God of Chaos: Monsters Within

Timeline: Yes. [Not sure since I plan to mix up the anime and the manga]

A boy with tall, spikey, black, violet, and blonde hair was sitting across from a taller boy with blonde hair. The boy with large hair was the shortest kid in the entire sophmore class. He had violet, smiling eyes and an upside down, golden pyramid with an Egyptian eye one it hanging from a chain around his neck.

The blonde boy across from him had brown eyes and was a good few feet taller than the boy with the pyramid. Both were looking at a strange mat on the desk between them with cards on it. They were playing a game called Duel Monsters and, standing/sitting around them, are three other students watching them play.

One of the boys is as tall as the blonde and has brown hair styled to extend over his head in one spike like a unicorn horn. He has brown eyes and is constantly critizing the blonde's dueling skills. Next to him is a girl of average height with shoulder-length, brown hair and blue eyes. She smiled and cheered on both of the boys.

On the other side of the desk, sat an albino boy with brown eyes. He smiled calmly and commented kindly on moves done by both players. He wasn't as tall as the two taller boys, but he was taller than the violet-eyed boy.

Both players were great at the game, but the smaller one was clearly supirior to the blonde.

This seemed like a normal day for the small group at Domino High, but they were wrong. Things were about to change, but will it be for better or worse? I'll let you decide.


	2. Chapter 2: New Kids

A boy and a girl were walking down a hall in Domino Highschool. They have known eachother for years and are new to Domino City. In fact, they had never been to a school in their lives. Public or private.

They boy had grey eyes, pale skin, and short black hair styled with limp spikes. He was wearing a black jacket with grey stripes on the left sleeve, a white T-shirt, black jenes with purple buckles on the outer sides, and black Converses. He had two silver piercings in each ear and a silver ring on his right ring finger. The ring had an odd shape that, when layed flat, looked like some sort of staff.

The girl had pale skin, long, blonde hair held in a low pony tail, and green eyes. She was wearing a black, sleeveless shirt with purple penstripes, black gloves without fingers except on the index and pinky fingers, shiny, black, dress shoes, black stockings that stop two inches above the knee with purple penstirpes, and a black skirt with purple penstripes and a red frill around the bottom that stops three inches above the knee. Both of her ears were pierced and she was wearing a black chocker necklace.

The boy walked a foot or so behind the girl and to her right with long, slow steps. The girl's stride was shorter but quicker and she looked around her curiously.

"So this is a school, huh?" she said to the boy who continued to walk in silence. His silence didn't bother her, though; she was use to it. "Seems boring enought. Here's the room," she said as they stopped at a classroom door. A-1 was written on a sign above the door.

The girl opened the door. "Excuse us," she said as she walked in. She glanced around before heading over to the teacher and handing him a slip of paper. Behind her, the boy closed the door silently before taking his place behind and to the right of her.

"New students, huh?" said the teacher as he took the paper. He motioned to the class adn said, "Tell us a bit about yourselves."

The girl turned to the class with an I'm-better-than-you smile and said, "I'm Astrix Zmatek, but you can call me Boss. This is my adopted brother, Otrok ZMatek, but I call him Shadow. We like games." She looked at the teacher and said, "That enough infor, Sensei?"

He nodded and waved them to two empty seats at the back of the class. They moved towards the seats. Boss took the seat direcly behind the brown-eyed, albino boy. Shadow sat directly behind her. To his left was the boy with the golden pyramid necklace.

"You two came at a perfect time. We finished a lesson and it is now time for lunch," said the teacher. As if on cure, the bell let out a loud ring and the teacher and a few students left to go outside.

Boss tapped the white-haired boy's shoulder, and, once she had gained his attention, asked, "No offense intended, but are you an albino?"

The boy nodded and said, "Yes. My name is Ryou Bakura, but everyone just calls me Bakura."

Boss smiled and said, "Hello, Bakura. I'm Astrix, but I usually go by Boss."

"Why is that?" he asked curiously.

"Dunno. Shadow gave me the name and it just stuck," she replied with a glance over her shoulder at her adopted brother. The blonde boy walked up with the short one by his side and the brown haired boy and girl behind them.

"Hey," said the blonde with a goofy grin, "I'm Joey Wheeler."

"Hello, Joey," said Boss.

"I'm Tristan Taylor!" said the brown haired boy as he pushed Joey out of the way.

Boss laughed as Joey yelled at him and said, "Nice to meet you, Tristan."

Tristan smiled and began to gloat that Boss was happy to meet him. Joey and Tristan got into an argument and Boss couldn't hold back a smile.

"I'm Tèa Gardner," said the girl holding out her hand.

"Boss shook her hand and said, "Hello, Tèa. You have a beautiful name."

Tèa smiled, "Thank you. You'rs is interesting. I've nevered heard the name Astrex before."

"It's Astrix," said Boss, "and I agree I have no idea where it came from so i go by Boss. I know that my adoptive family name, Zmatek, means chaos though. It's Czech."

"Czech, huh? Never heard of that," replied Tèa.

"I have no idea where it's spoken. My adoptive father told me the meaning."

"Ah."

Just then, the little guy walked up with Bakura and the others. Bakura and him had to break up Joey and Tristan's fight before it got out of hand.

"Hi there," said the short boy. "I'm Yugi Moto." He held out his hand.

Boss said, "Hello, Yugi," and took his hand. Both of them froze instantly before letting go quickly. Boss looked over at Shadow as his hand found her shoulder. He looked concerned for a few seconds then he released her and went back to watching the group of students emotionlessly.

Yugi backed up a bit and stared at the two new students in confusion.

"What's up, Yugi?" asked Joey. All of his friends were looking at him with concern and curiosity.

"Nothing," replied Yugi without looking at them. They didn't buy it, but they could hold off their questions till after school, when "the Boss and her Shadow" weren't around.


	3. Chapter 3: Change

"Hey, Yugi," called Joey as he, Téa, and Tristan ran to catch up with their small friend.

"Oh, hey, guys!" called Yugi with a smile as his friends ran up to him. They all began walking together towards the school gates.

"So what happened today, Yugi?" asked Joey.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"In class, when you shook the new girl's hand," said Tristan. "You both looked like someone had shocked you and the brother, Shadow, seemed really worried about his sister."

"Oh, that..," said Yugi.

"Yeah. That," said Joey. "So spill it, man. What happened?"

"I'm not exactly sure. When our hands touched everything went dark and suddenly it was the Pharaoh and I. We didn't know where we were and then, suddenly, that girl, Boss, was standing infront of us.

"I asked her if she knew where we were, but she just shook her head. Then she looked over her shoulder as if someone had called her name. Out of the darkness walked a figure. The man went to stand by Boss and across from the Pharaoh. He smiled and waves at us teasingly, and then we were back in the classroom."

"Wow," said Joey. "That's freaky."

"Who was the man? Did you recognize him?" asked Téa at they got to Yugi's grandfather's game shop.

"Not at first, but after thinking about it, I believe it was the Witty Phantom."

"The who?" asked Tristan.

"I'll show you," said Yugi as he walked up to his grandfather behidn teh store counter. "Hey, Grandpa, can I see a Witty Phantom card, please?"

"Sure," replied his grandfather. He shuffled around a bit then handed a duel monsters card to Yugi.

"Thanks, Grandpa."

"No problem."

Yugi showed the card to his friends. "This is the Witty Phantom card."

"Hmm..this card does remind me of Boss for some reason..," said Tristan. Joey and Téa agreed.

"Why would you see him in a vision with her?" asked Joey.

"I don't know, but Pharaoh seems a little worried about it," said Yugi after giving his grandfather the card back. The other three exchanged glances. They were worried about their little friend.

"I'm sure it's nothing, Yugi. We can ask her about it tomorrow" said Téa.

"Yeah!" said Joey. "For now, let's go get some pizza!"

"Yeah!" They all agreed. The group of friends said goodbye to Grandpa and quickly left the store.

Joey and Tristan were discussing what toppings to get when they heard a loud explosion.

"What was that!?" yelled Joey.

"Let's check it out!" yelled Yugi running down a side alley.

"Hey! Wait up, Yugi!" yelled Téa as they raced after him.

"How do you even know where to go?!" called Joey. Yugi turned a corner and they followed him quickly.

"I feel pulled this way!" Yugi replied as he turned another corner with his friends right on his tail. They ran for awhile before coming to a bridge over looking an alleyway. They ran to the top and looked over the side.

"There!" yelled Yugi, pointing into the alley. There were two people facing eachother and in between them were large levitating cards and monsters. "They're dueling."

"But I don't see any duel disks or hologram projectors," commented Tristran.

"Me neither," said Joey.

"But if they aren't holograms then that means...," started Téa.

"They're real," finished Yugi.


	4. Chapter 4: Real Monsters!

"Real?! How can they be real monsters?" asked Joey.

A few of Yugi's blonde bangs shot up to join his black and purple spikes and he seemed to grwo alomst a foot [and his jacket could magicaly defy gravity!].

"It could be a shadow game," said the Pharaoh in a voice an octave lower than Yugi's.

"Ah man. Not more freaky magic," whined Tristan.

"Does anyone recognize that duelist?" asked Téa, pointing down at the duelist directly below them.

"Huh?" said Joey, looking at the player Téa pointed at. "Hey! That's the new guy! What's his name? Shadow!"

"And there's Boss behind him! It's like he's protecting her or something," said Tristan.

Pharaoh leaned in closer to try and see the two students below. "I think she's hurt," he said mostly to himself.

"What?!" the two taller boys yelled as the moved to the edge to also get a better look.

"You're right," said Joey. "She's holding her arm."

"Maybe we should go down there and help," said Tristan.

"It could be dangerous," said the Pharaoh.

"So? We have to help!" said Joey. "Téa, you stay and keep an eye on things from up here."

"Got it," she replied as the three boys ran off.

When they got down the duel, it was Shadow's opponent's turn. He had the monster Ancient Brain, already on the field in defense position.

"Anybody know who that guy is?" asked Joey as he stared at Shadow's opponent.

"Not me," replied Tristan.

"Me neither," said the Pharaoh.

Just then the opponent called out to Shadow, "Prepare to lose, Slave! soon your soul card will be mine and your mind will be sent to the Shadow relem! Then, once you're out of the way, I'll do the same to your precious sister!"

Pharaoh and the gang gasped in surprise and horror. Shadow merely glared at his opponent in silence.

"Next, I'll play Tainted Wisdom, also in defense position!" yelled Shadow's opponent. "But that's not all! Next, I'll fuse them together with the magic of Polymerization to bring out the Skull Knight!"

Pharaoh and the rest watched as the Skull Knight materalized infront of the stranger.

"Then I'll equip him with Horn of the Unicorn bring his attack points to an amazing 3100!" laughed the man. "Now even your strongerst monster can't defeat him! Hahahahaa! But since fusions monsters can't attack on the turn they are summoned, I'll end my turn." He gave Shadow a huge and pyschopathic grin that sent chills up the wathers' spines.

Shadow drew a card then spent a minute or so running stratagies and calculations in his mind. ONce finished he couldn't help but grin. This seemed to fill the stranger with unease and Boss looked at her brother curiously.

Shadow played the magic card De-Spell and destroyed his opponent's Horn of the Unicorn, which was then sent to the top of the man's deck due to it's effect, brking the Skull Knight's attack back to 2650.

"What!? You brat!" yelled the stranger angrily. "Well, it doesn't matter. Skull Knight is still stronger than both of your monsters!" said the stranger with a crazy smile.

"He's right," said Joey looking at the Kuriboh and Seyaryu on Shadow's field. "Shadow's monsters won't stand a chance against the Skull Knight and he only has fifty life points compared to that other guys 300."

"He's toast!" exclaimed Tristan.

"Not yet," said the Pharaoh, looking at Shadow's face.

"What do you mean?" asked Joey.

"He's smiling. I'd say he has a plan to defeat that Knight."

As if on cue, Shadow played another magic card. Two golden rods with wings extending from the spheres on top and purple flames reaching from teh rods appeared on the field. Inbetween them a large circle appeared with green wriring on the outside and red symbols in the middle. Above the circle a purple fire burst forth.

"That's the Black Magic Ritual!" gasped Pharaoh.

"Didn't you play that once?" asked Joey.

"Yes. I'm surprised Shadow has the card and has found a way to play it. It's not the most common ritual in the game."

"So, if he played that card," thought Tristan out loud. "Then that means...,"

Shadow pointed at Kuriboh and Seiyaryu and both monsters were pulled into their respective containers atop the rods. There was a flash and a figure began to emerge from the center flame.

"He's summoned the Magician of Black Chaos," said the Pharaoh with a smileon his face.

Shadow equiped his Magician with the Book of Secret Arts bringing the Magician's total attack points to 3100. More than enough to destroy the Skull Knight and wipe out it's owner's life points.

Shadow smiled grimmly at the stranger who was freaking out and yeling at Shadow that there was no way Shadow, a mere slave, could have defeated him.

Shadow nodded to his Magician, giving him the signal to attack. The Magician pointed his staff at the Skull Knight and destroyed it with Chaos Septer Blast.

The stranger's life points dropped to zero and he went to his knees.

"I lost," he muttered. "I lost to a child!"

Téa let out a happy shout from the bridge and Joey and Tristan followed suit. Shadow walked over to the man as his monster faded away. He held out his hand to the man who merely glared at him.

"Give it up, Old Man!" shouted Boss from her plae on the ground. "You placed this wager and Shadow won fair and square!"

"Shut up or I'll break your other arm, girl!" shouted the man.

Shadow's eyes narrowed and he glared at the man dangerously. He clenched his fists and let his hand fall to his side. Beside him the Magician of Black Chaos suddenly appeared and pointed his staff at the man.

Pharaoh, Téa, Joey, and Tristan all gasped in surprise at the reappearance of the Magician. Especiall since Shadow had already put his deck in his pocket along with the Magician's card.

The man yelped and fell back, saying quickly, "OK! OK! Here." He held out a card and Shadow took it and nodded. He held the card and began to tear it. The man was watching wide-eyed as Shadow prepared to tear the card in half.

"Hey! What are you doing!?" yelled Joey. Shadow stopped and turned slightly to look at Joey emotionlessly.

"He's going to destroy that man's Soul Card," said Boss.

"Soul Card?" asked Tristan.

"It's hard to explain. It's like..," she started then looked at Pharaoh. "It's like Yugi's puzzle," she said standing and holding her arm to her side.

"HIs puzzle?" asked Joey.

"What do you know about my puzzle?" asked Pharaoh.

"I know that you dwell within in, Pharaoh," she replied.

"How do you know all this?"

"When Yugi and I shook hands," she said. "When the two of you met my Soul Card."

"The Witty Phantom," said Pharaoh.

"Bingo."

"They do seem a lot alike," said Téa, who had just walked up.

"You're right," agrred Joe with a glance at Shadow and the Magician at his side. Their expressions were identical.

"So your Soul Card is like a monster version of you?" asked Tristan.

"Not always. We've met people whose Cards were magic or trap cards."

"What happens if you destroy a person's Soul Card?" asked Pharaoh.

"..Imagine, Pharaoh, what it would be like if Yugi was taken away from you. Forever. It's like losing a part of yourself; a part you will never get back."

Pharaoh gripped the puzzle tightly and said, "That's horrible. How could you do that to a person?"

"It wasn't our idea. He issued this duel and consequences. The loser has their Soul Card taken by thw winnder and thier mind is sent to the Shadow Relm.

"Some people keep the card, like he was going to, and use it to increase their deck's power, but we aren't like that. It would be like Yugi being sent to the Shadow Relm and leaving you here alone. Instead we destroy the card. Then the Soul is free to roam and bond with another person."

"Why send him to the Shadow Relm at all?" asked Joey.

"He lost," said Boss with confusion.

"Just because he lost a game doesn't mean you should make him an empty shell!"

"But.."

"Do you want to send him there?" asked Tristan.

"No we don't.."

"Then don't do it!" said Joey. Boss looked at Pharaho who shook his head slightly. She looked at Téa who was ringing her hands with worry. Boss looked at her brother who was watching her calmly still holding the card in both hands. He watched her for a few more seconds then turned back to the man and held out the card to him.

The Magician of Black Chaos smiled ever so slightly before disappearing. The man looked confused and took back the card.

"I'm not going to the Shadow Relm?" asked the man.

"No," said Boss as she walked up to stand by Shadow. "We never agreed to send you so the choice was ours."

He stared at them in shock. Shadow held out his hand with a slight smile and the man took it and let Shadow help him up.

"Thank you," he said.

"No problem," said Boss. "Just behave from now on, because next time we might not be so forgiving."

He nodded and turned to walk away, but stopped and looked back at Boss. "Sorry about your arm," he said with an apologetic smile.

"Don't worry about it. I've had worse." He nodded and walked off as the others moved to join the brother and sister.

Pharaoh smiled before letting Yugi take over. "That was a cool move, Shadow!" he said.

Shadow nodded a thank you and Boss said, "It was. Can we go to the hospital now?"

"...OH YEAH!!!" said Yugi, Tristan, and Joey as they remembered that Boss's arm had been broken before the stumbled onto the duel.

"Boys," said Téa, rolling her eyes.

The group talked and laughed as they headed towards the hospital with their new friends.


End file.
